


Final Girls

by HisFavoriteDarkAngel



Category: Final G, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cult, Cults, Cultural Differences, Dark, Dark Arts, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Fear For Your Soul, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbians, Lesbians Down With Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Sacrificial Ceremony, Shooting, Song: Final Girl, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Violence, damn i got a lot, lol, ressurection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisFavoriteDarkAngel/pseuds/HisFavoriteDarkAngel
Summary: Since Tumblr is uhhh hard to keep everything chronological, I'll be posting my original stories here too as a place to hold em all together :,3Final Girls is a dark story that started as a short one-shot inspired from the song Final Girl by graveyardguy, aaaand evolved as I kept adding more chars and moral complexity and humanity hahaha. Can't just have a fun slasher with no moral obligations smh I gotta explore emotions, mental health and shit. Long story short:Violent Elena meets calculative Eden in a secluded troubled youth's school. What starts as a fake friendship becomes something more when Elena subverts Eden's expectations and betrays her. Now Eden is genuinely interested in her, but Elena won't let her get her way, and leaves before Eden can get through to her.Years later, everyone's in college. Elena has lived successfully under the radar, suppressing her violent tendencies with healthier coping mechanisms. But she's bored. (Un)Luckily for her, a familiar face is popping back up from the edges of her vision.Eden has found her. And she finally has a plan to get her little pet to play with her.
Relationships: Elena/Eden, Lottie/Elena (onesided), Lottie/Survivor to be Named, Spirit/Bo
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start/Quickie Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post with this is here: https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/614428916159053824/oh-boi-i-found-another-ol-doodle-i-drew-in-a

Oh boi. I found another ol doodle i drew in a random piece of paper from a short story I thought of based on another song. Final Girl by [graveyardguy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fz802hytK4dQ&t=MzJlYTUyMjA2MGQ3MzMzYTc2MjQxYWVhNGJiNWYzNDYxOThhZDlhZixhMmE1M2IwODBmMGQ0Mjc0N2MyZDI2YTUzMmNjZDNiZjBiNjYzZWUx). This is a dark one, so uh, be warned.

Story:

No one has names so I’ll call em Blondie (right), Rebel (left) and Goth (not pictured).

Blondie is a ‘troubled kid’ with big ol anger issues and violent tendencies. She enjoys getting into fights, and has trouble getting what’s so wrong with it. At the beginning of middle school, she gets moved to a correctional school for ‘bad kids’ where she meets Rebel. Rebel also enjoys hurting others, but in a less conspicuous way. She’s smart, and enjoys manipulating people to play out whatever she wants done. She takes one look at Blondie and latches on to her as her new ‘project.’ 

At first, she had only expected her interest to be temporary, as it always waned with people. She got in good with her trust, worked her into revealing her life story, and gave her usual heartfelt spiel about friendship and feeling close to her. She was sure she’d gotten Blondie right where she wanted her, and they planned a heist Rebel would use for a further plot, but Blondie pulled out at the last second and it turned out she had been the one using Rebel to further her standing with the principal. She had learned from one of Rebel’s early lessons that her violence would get her nowhere, and she had to read people to use them to better her life. Rebel was infatuated after that.

For the rest of the year, she would continue trying to approach Blondie and be a hindrance to her. Blondie had become something better than a toy to her. Not something to use whenever she was bored, but something to keep track of and fawn over as she pleased. A pet. Blondie didn’t care much for her, all she wanted was to get out as fast as she could. Still, some conversations they ended up sharing were fundamentally ingrained in both their minds. The way they both saw the world was too similar.

With good behavior, Blondie was free to go the next year, leaving Rebel behind. But Rebel promised they would see each other again, and come sophomore year of highschool, Blondie was a ‘prissy cheerleader’ and Rebel was new in school and immediately accepted into the ‘punk/outcasts’ cliche. Kids who were teetering from familial and social pressures, prime for her manipulations. Blondie immediately went on guard when she noticed her transfer. IT only solidified when Rebel made no effort to talk to her again, only give her knowing glances and smiles. Remembering their conversations and her twisted personality, Blondie knew she was cooking something huge.

With little push, the kids had plans for dark revenge against the popular kids. They made a pact, bought masks, and started their fall from grace with the murder of the quarterback. It trickled with another ‘disappearance’, which left the popular kids feeling antsy, but still without an idea of what was to come. They turned their focus on spring break instead, and in their trip to one of their parent’s beach house to spend the weekend in. 

The perfect location and time for the massacre the outcasts had been planning.

Everything goes down in the span of one night. The popular kids are hunted. Everyone scurries for their lives, and while the others are terrified, Blondie is annoyed. She’s realized Rebel was behind it all, and she figures her intent was to get close enough to kill her. To the surprise of any popular onlookers and any poor outcast that finds her, she’s still as sharp as ever with her reflexes, and shows no mercy on anyone. In fact, as she continuously and severely beats down on their body, this night has shaped up to be a huge stress reliever for her. All the years of acting like she had gotten better, of playing the ‘good and redeemed girl’ really left her with a sour taste. 

This was a beautiful night.

Finally she’s tracked her, Rebel, in an old shed a mile from the house. Rebel had been waiting for her, and her smile widens at the sight of Blondie draped with blood. No questions needed, she goes into monologue mode. She missed her cute Blondie. She was so bored without her in the other schools, and her skin crawled when finally saw her and she was acting like just another dumb cheerleader. She wanted to see her back in action, and worked up this wonderful night just for her.

Blondie’s reaction is still something I’m working on. This is as far as I’ve gotten in the story. IT can end in two ways. The ultimate showdown where both try to kill each other due to Blondie’s bloodlust and annoyance turning against Rebel. Or she could finally have the realization that having Rebel around would lead to more future mayhem; that Rebel can provide her with her stress-ball victims. They would form a partnership and frame the entire night as the outcast’s fault, with every teen but them dead. Idk.

I’ve also not yet quite worked the role of the Goth into this story. So far, all I have for her is she’s an audience with an obsession. She was also in the correctional school, and she witnessed their friendship. She got out and went to the same school as Blondie’s. Her behavioral problems differ greatly from both; she’s the most empathetic and morally justified of the three. I’m thinking this entire time she’s idolized Blondie in her mind, and seen Rebel for the danger she is. She’s too shy to approach Blondie, but once Rebel is in school with them, she steps up to warn her of Rebel’s shifty behavior, only to be told to mind her own business. She doesn’t. She continues to spy on both, and when the night comes, she’s a witness to everything. She might turn the tide by helping an injured popular kid hide (who will later tell the police everything), and coming inside the shed as soon as Blondie is about the agree to a pact. Heck, she might be the one who ends up killing Rebel, and be deemed a hero once the police roll in. But as everyone crowds her to ask for her story, she’ll catch a glimpse of Blondie’s expression and feel a churning in her stomach. Everything will flash back in her mind and a realization will dawn. What if the monster hadn’t been just Rebel? In another year, there will be another disappearance, as the latch on Blondie’s humanity could not be closed again.


	2. Enter Lottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I discuss our Stalker girl more in detail. I hadn't expected it, but she became a fave ;o;
> 
> Original post here: https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/628202217008152576/lololol-remember-this-old-post-and-how-i-didnt

Lololol remembering the old post...

And how I didn’t really have as much planned for the Goth girl?

Welp. She's been all I can think of now lol.

First off, no more setting this in highschool cuz this shit is super dark lol. I'm making this college now where everyone is stupid and beer and drugs can be accessed at sorority parties abound. This means its been longer since Rebel and Blondie have seen eachother, along with Goth.

Goth girl’s name is… (still workshopping this) Lottie, and she’s an art student. Not sure if I wanna make her a photographer or a sculpture major yet. Her reason for being put in with the bad kids was an incident where she stabbed her stepfather. Reasons still unclear. Her obsession with Blondie came from her witnessing lots of Blondie fights and thinking “Wow…. She really stands up for herself. I wanna be as strong as her.”

She's always left her alone, valuing just watching her from afar and renouncing herself to staying a loner because of her terrible social anxiety making her an awkward communicator.

Blondie left the facility first, then Rebel, and lastly Lottie. All three went somewhere different, but somehow ended up in the same out of state college. Lottie, while having gotten better at talking to people, reverts to her stalker tendencies when she catches a glimpse of Blondie. At first she fights it off, she knows nothing will come from watching her like before… But then she notices Rebel. And finds them talking alone. Now she's back to full on stalking. Her tiny chance at finally finding a group of friends is destroyed by her obsession taking up all her time. After a while, she finally gets the guts to talk to Blondie, warning her that Rebel is surely planning something, but she is snubbed harshly. “Who the fuck are you? Mind your own business, creep.”

Lottie is distraught. It hurts like hell that she isn’t believed. That Blondie didn’t even know her name. She should stop now. She really… Really should…

But then she finds Rebel in a place she shouldn’t be. Taking out stuff that confirms her suspicions. And she’ll remember the reason she began looking at Blondie. She wants to be strong like her. And she's back in onlooker hell.

She’ll try telling the police but it’ll sound like mad rambling and they’ll ignore her. She’ll talk herself into checking out the scene she knows to be dangerous. She’ll find things worse than she expected. A bloodbath. She might be too late. But she’ll save two girls while looking for her idol. One of the cheerleaders, who calls the police and finally brings them to the crimescene, and one of the Outcasts who turned on them. Together, they’ll find the shack where the main two are holding their showdown, and just as Blondie comes to realize the opportunities Rebel’s deal gives her…

Axe to the face.

The cocky Rebel never saw this coming.

Lottie is incredulous. She did it! She’s saved the day! She’s beaming with pride but chills quickly at her object of affection’s gaze. Blondie is furious.

“What the FUCK did you do.”

There Lottie went again.

Sticking her nose into something she didn’t understand.

I'm still not sure on the future of this but Lottie loses any chance of getting close to Blondie (as if she had any chance tbh oof). She instead gains two friends, the other two survivors who vouch for her. It’s not the same. Lottie still thinks about that night. What she walked in on. If Rebel wasn’t going to kill Blondie… What was she doing with that weapon? What did they talk about?

Gazing from her dorm room one night, she catches a figure going into the storeroom only Rebel has ever used. And her stalking inclinations are revived yet again.


	3. Elena's Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just showing a drawing I drew revamping Elena's character design from the concept art and taking a peek of her night of the shooting.
> 
> Original post here: https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/628756704224559104/hot-blonde-big-tits-school-girl-lipstick

_Hot blonde, big tits_

_School girl, lipstick_

_Virgin whore, innocent_

_The cheerleader who babysits_

*pats my girl in the back* This baby can hold so much homicidal rage.


	4. Enter Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a better look at what exactly was going down with the Outcasts through our gal Spirit's eyes.
> 
> Original post here: https://dredreadsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/631564610433105920/oc-tober-day-8-sadness-i-also-made-an-animatic

I also made an animatic which is why this took a day longer to post (cuz my video didn’t wanna export ewe) [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fbq3_OecO_qc&t=MTM3ODg4Mzg3YzViMmQxNjYyMzQ3MjRmODc0MTQ4ZmIxODhkNDkzMixhZDhhZTFjOWI0NjQxNTBjMjRiZDk5OGYwODJhNTEyN2MxZWFiMDM0&ts=1602306701)!

Recalling my past Final Girls story posts, I mentioned Lottie befriends a girl that was a defect of the outcasts. This is Spirit. A trans gal overwhelmed by anxiety and trying to fit in. It’s noticeable but I’ll point it out anyways, she has a lazy eye. I love her to bits oof. Her story goes as follows.

She’s been Bo’s, the eventual head of the outcasts, best friend since they were children. Growing up together, he knew her by her deadname and was the only one there for her when she came out during highschool. She didn’t expect to have someone on her corner, nevermind someone as protective as him. He was always looking out for her, making sure she appeared normal… Calling out her flaws when she didn’t. All with good intentions of course, so that she could blend in better.

Blending in was her priority. It became her anxiety.

They graduated and went to the same university. They became roommates, and though they went to different departments, she would always spend her extra time at his building, hanging around his fellow classmates. He soon got a group forming that wasn’t… The best.

Outcasts, they called themselves. The odd ones out. The newly marginalized. The ones that society was stepping over.

She really hid it deep inside herself what group Bo was really forming. How they looked and sounded to outsiders. Especially on a campus so diverse, they stuck out like a sore thumb.

She never got along with the other outcasts, and they never paid her much mind. She blended into the background, only watching, never engaging in their heated discussions of injustices. She was only there for her friend.

A semester in, life with Bo is going well. Being roommates came naturally to them, and they feel a lot closer now. A bit too close. A night without reservations, they end up having a fling. They wake up surprised, but neither runs away.

They realize they could fill each other’s needs in a new way.

For now. At least that's what he keeps cementing. He thinks friends dating is too complicated. But fucking? Sure. No strings attached is great.

And Spirit isn’t complaining. She gets a bit delusional with her expectations of the future, too sure of her place eventually changing.

When in comes a girl that takes Bo over in one clean sweep. She runs the group now. They’re all over her. All the points she makes, all her plans and visions for the future. She’s inspiring.

Spirit’s gut sinks fast.

She never spoke out because she naively hoped Bo would let go of his prejudices. He’d been so supportive of her, after all!

But his biases are being set in stone more and more each day. He’s grown entitled and angry. And Spirit is afraid.

She can’t get through anymore. He's furious whenever she tries to make a point contradicting his world view. The night before the big plan, she gives him an ultimatum.

He calls it off or she’s calling the cops.

He calms down. He tries his coaxing voice. He tells her they can talk it through and she melts like butter into his embrace.

Then he beats her. He locks her in his room. He takes her cell phone, tells her he’ll let her out when they’re done, and he’s gone.

She’s left sobbing on the floor, shame welling up for all her inaction and letting him get to this point. She was so stupid. So careless.

…. People were going to get killed.

She stops her pity party and she calculates. She breaks the doorknob. She hotwires his beat up truck. His backup pistol is still inside.

She feels this is her responsibility. She’s going to make it right.

At the scene, the bloodbath has only just begun. Victims scatter and the outcasts hunt with ammo to boot. But one of them stays behind when he notices Bo’s truck.

Bo had told them Spirit wasn’t up for this.

He smiled at ‘her’ seeming change of heart. More than the privileged minorities, he hated people like 'her.’

It starts off with the façade of friendliness. He’s happy she made it. She aims the gun at him. He’s surprised, but he points his shotgun back.

She wouldn’t do it. She was always soft-

A shot to the shoulder. She apologizes for missing. Another to the neck. That’s better. He drops down, gurgling, clutching his wounds. He’s dying, and he’s so fucking pissed off about it.

She doesn’t have time for his show. She stomps forward, her real target in her mind.

She won’t cover for his ass anymore. She’s going to kill Bo.

Passing through, she knows where to find him, but it takes a while. She doesn’t want to waste more bullets on the others, she only has four more, so she has to hide.

Once she finally reaches the main house, she quietly comes up the stairs and prepares. She’s shaking but she’s willing. This is her redemption.

A shot rings out and deafens her ears. She bursts through the door.

The girl that took over has killed Bo.

She smiles at Spirit’s entrance.

“Here to pick up my sloppy seconds?”

She laughs and waves as she sits on the windowsill.

“He wasn’t my type anyways.”

She slips outside.

Spirit let her go.

She wasn’t her target. It was Bo. And now he was done.

She feels so hollow, looking down at him. So unfinished. The four bullets in their chamber feel heavy.

She looks beside him and notices a book. One the girl had kept close to her person ever since she met her.

She picks it up. She opens it.

A scream rings.

She can still help someone.

She tucks it under her arm and walks to the source of the sound, but finds Lottie already there. Already done.

A single girl from the victims is still alive. She may be the only one. They crowd together, explaining snippets of who they are. They’re on the same side. But Lottie has to go.

She leaves the survivor to Spirit’s protection to take care of her own business. They find a cellphone and call the cops.

As they wait in the night, jumping at any sound, the content of the book is in the back of her mind. She saw a diagram of sorts. Looking like the symbols Christians would fear.

Before the authorities arrive, she decides to hide the book. She won’t let them take it. She’ll come back for it later.

Once everything is said and done and they are saved, it’s thanks to Lottie and the other girl’s alibis that Spirit gets to walk free. They only know of her helping, not of her one murder of the night.

Days after the investigation concludes with the death of all culprits, she returns to the scene of the crime. She gets the book. And she opens a door.

There’s a way to summon back a soul, it promises. Spirit is a believer of many things. She’s willing to give this a try.

The end for this part lol.


End file.
